topcheffandomcom-20200213-history
List of Top Chef Contestants
This is a list of all the contestants seen in Top Chef through to Season 12 (Boston). Additional included lists cover the contestants of Top Chef Masters, Top Chef Just Desserts, Top Chef Canada, or any other spin-off series. The lists are sorted by show, season and elimination order. List of Top Chef Contestants NOTE: Broken links serve as guides for future articles. Color Codes :Light Green: The chef won his/her season. :Light Blue: The chef previously competed in a previous season. :Turquoise: The chef previously competed in a previous season and won his/her present season. Top Chef (Season 1) (San Francisco) Top Chef (Season 2) (Los Angeles) Top Chef (Season 3) (Miami) Top Chef (Season 4) (Chicago) Top Chef (Season 5) (New York) Top Chef (Season 6) (Las Vegas) Top Chef (Season 7) (Washington, D.C.) Top Chef (Season 8) (All-Stars) Top Chef (Season 9) (Texas) Top Chef (Season 10) (Seattle) Top Chef (Season 11) (New Orleans) Top Chef (Season 12) (Boston) George Pagonis was first eliminated but later returned to the competition. Doug Adams was eliminated in Episode 10, but returned from Last Chance Kitchen. Top Chef Masters Seasons List Work in progress. Top Chef Masters (Season 1) * Rankings after 6th place are currently under revision. * Season/Round indicates the preliminary round in which the contestant participated. Top Chef Masters (Season 2) Work in progress. Winning order: * Rankings after 6th place are currently under revision. * Season/Round indicates the preliminary round in which the contestant participated. Top Chef Masters (Season 3) Work in progress. 12 chefs competed in this season of Top Chef Masters. In the winning order: * Floyd Cardoz — North End Grill, El Verano, Tabla, Union Square Hospitality Group (New York, New York) -- Winner * Mary Sue Milliken — Border Grill Restaurants and Truck (Los Angeles, California) -- Runner-up * Traci Des Jardins — Jardinière, Public House, Manzanita and Mijita Cocina Mexicana (San Francisco, California) -- Runner-up * Naomi Pomeroy — Beast (Portland, Oregon) * Hugh Acheson — Five & Ten, The National, Gosford Wine (Athens, Georgia) and Empire State South (Atlanta, Georgia)(returned to competition following Sedlar's withdrawal) * Celina Tio — Julian Restaurant (Kansas City, Missouri) * Alessandro "Alex" Stratta — Alex and Stratta (Las Vegas, Nevada) * George Mendes — Aldea (New York, New York) * Suvir Saran — Dévi (New York, New York) * John Currence — City Grocery Restaurant Group (Oxford, Massachussets) * Sue Zemanick — Gautreau's (New Orleans, Louisianna) * John Rivera Sedlar — Playa (Los Angeles, California)(withdrew prior to episode 2) Top Chef Masters (Season 4) Work in progress. 12 chefs competed in the fourth season of Top Chef Masters. In winning order: * Chris Cosentino – Incanto (San Francisco, CA) – Michael J. Fox Foundation for Parkinson's Research -- Winner * Kerry Heffernan – NYC Chef (New York City, NY) – City Harvest -- Runner-up * Lorena Garcia – Lorena Garcia Cocina (Miami, FL) – Alliance for a Healthier Generation, Inc. * Patricia Yeo – Moksa (Cambridge, MA) – Heifer Project International * Takashi Yagihashi – Takashi Restaurant (Chicago, IL) – Japanese Tsunami Disaster Relief * Art Smith – Southern Art (Atlanta, GA) – Common Threads * Thierry Rautureau – Rover’s (Seattle, WA) – Food Lifeline * Clark Frasier – Arrows Restaurant (Ogunquit, ME) – Outright Lewiston/Auburn * Mark Gaier – Arrows Restaurant (Ogunquit, ME) – Equality Maine Foundation * Debbie Gold – The American Restaurant (Kansas City, MO) – Children's TLC * Sue Torres – Sueños (New York City, NY) – Cystic Fibrosis Foundation * Missy Robbins – A Voce (New York City, NY) – Grow to Learn NYC Top Chef Masters (Season 5) Work in progress. 13 established chefs, along with their selected sous-chefs, competed in the fifth season of Top Chef Masters. * Bryan Voltaggio originally competed in Top Chef: Las Vegas, the sixth season of the original Top Chef series. * David Burke previously competed in the second season of Top Chef Masters. * Sue Zemanick appeared in the show's third season. * Sous-chef Jorel Pierce vied for a spot on Top Chef: Seattle, the tenth season of Top Chef, but was eliminated during the qualifying rounds. Top Chef Just Desserts Seasons List Work in progress. Top Chef Just Desserts (Season 1) # Ania Peterson, 39 — Boston, Massachusetts # Tim Nugent, 41 — Oakland, California # Seth Caro, 34 — New York, New York # Malika Ameen, 35 — Chicago, Illinois # Heather Chittum, 37 — Washington, D.C. # Erika Davis, 40 — Jacksonville Beach, Florida # Heather Hurlbert, 40 — Atlanta, Georgia # Eric Wolitzky, 38 — Manhattan, New York # Zac Young, 27 — New York, New York # Danielle Keene, 29 — South Pasadena, California -- Runner-up # Morgan Wilson, 37 — Dallas, Texas -- Runner-up # Yigit Pura, 29 — San Francisco, California-- Winner / Fan Favorite Top Chef Just Desserts (Season 2) Work in progress. In the order eliminated: * Lina Biancamano, 37 — Fort Worth, Texas * Vanarin Kuch, 26 — Houston, Texas * Nelson Paz, 33 — Boston, Massachusetts * Craig Poirier, 25 — Las Vegas, Nevada * Melissa Camacho, 30 — New York, New York * Amanda Rockman, 29 — Chicago, Illinois * Rebecca Masson, 39 — Houston, Texas * Megan Ketover, 31 — Cincinnati, Ohio * Katzie Guy-Hamilton, 24 — New York, New York * Carlos Enriquez, 33 — Las Vegas, Nevada * Orlando Santos, 32— Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Matthew Petersen, 32 — Arlington, Virginia -- Runner-up / Fan Favorite * Sally Camacho, 31 — Los Angeles, California -- Runner-up * Chris Hanmer, 33 — Las Vegas, Nevada -- Winner Top Chef Canada Work in progress Top Chef Canada (Season 1) Work in progress. 16 chefs competed in season one. In the winning order: * Dale MacKay, 30, Saskatoon, Saskatchewan - Winner * Rob Rossi, 27, Toronto, Ontario * Connie DeSousa, 29, Calgary, Alberta * Dustin Gallagher, 28, Toronto, Ontario * Francois Gagnon, 32, Montreal, Quebec * Andrea Nicholson, 28, Toronto, Ontario * Darryl Crumb, 29, Winnipeg, Manitoba * Todd Perrin, 40, St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador * Patrick Wiese, 40, Toronto, Ontario * Chris Kanka, 34, Toronto, Ontario * Jamie Hertz, 31, Nelson, British Columbia * Derek Bocking, 30, Montreal, Quebec * Steve Gonzales, 35, Toronto, Ontario * Rebekah Pearse, 29, Calgary, Alberta * Clayton Beadle, 26, Whistler, British Columbia * Michael Stauffer, 30, Dundas, Ontario Top Chef Canada (Season 2) Work in progress. 16 chefs competed in season two. In the winning order: * Carl Heinrich, 26, Toronto, Ontario - winner * Jonathan Korecki, 27, Ottawa, Ontario * Trevor Bird, 28, Vancouver, British Columbia * David Crystian, 37, Toronto, Ontario * Xavier Lacaze, 30, Calgary, Alberta * Trista Sheen, 29, Toronto, Ontario * Ryan Gallagher, 33, Toronto, Ontario * Jimmy Stewart, 23, Whistler, British Columbia * Curtis Luk, 28, Ottawa, Ontario * Elizabeth Rivasplata, 31, Toronto, Ontario * Gabriell Cruz, 25, Dundas, Ontario * Joel Aubie, 27, Tofino, British Columbia * Sergio Mattoscio, 30, Montreal, Quebec * Sarah Tsai, 30, Toronto, Ontario * Kunal Ghose, 39, Victoria, British Columbia * William Thompson, 30, Caledonia, Ontario Top Chef Canada (Season 3) Work in progress. 16 chefs competed in season three. Names, ages, hometowns, and cities of residence. In the winning order: * Matthew Stowe, 30, Cloverdale, British Columbia - winner * Danny "Smiles" Francis, 27, Montreal, Quebec * Jonathan Goodyear, 34, Toronto, Ontario * Dennis Tay, 34, Windsor, Ontario - Eliminated Week Two, then brought back Week Five * Nicole Gomes, 34, Richmond, British Columbia * Geoff Rogers, 31, Calgary, Alberta * Caitlin "Caity" Hall, 24, Maple Ridge, British Columbia * Rebecca "Becky" Ross, 24, Medicine Hat, Alberta * Rory White, 23, Mississauga, Ontario * Chris Shaften, 28, Calgary, Alberta * Chris Chafe, 24, St. John's, Newfoundland & Labrador * Daniel Hudson, 29, Coalville, United Kingdom * Kayla Dhaliwall, 28, Victoria, British Columbia * Clement Chan, 33, Vancouver, British Columbia * Ruth Eddolls, 30, Acton, Ontario * Frederick "Fred" Boucher, 28, Price, Quebec Top Chef Canada (Season 4) Work in progress. 14 chefs competed in season four. Names, ages, hometowns, and cities of residence. In winning order: # Rene Rodriguez, 41, Ottawa, Ontario - winner # Rich Francis, 36, Fort McPherson, Northwest Territories # Terry Salmond, 30, Kitchener, Ontario # Jesse Vergen, 35, Saint John, New Brunswick # Vittorio Colacitti, 32, Toronto, Ontario # Evelynn Takoff, 28, Kelowna, British Columbia # Shelley Robinson, 50, Vancouver, British Columbia # Pierre Lamielle, 34, Calgary, Alberta # Karine Moulin, 36, Quebec City, Quebec # Lauren Marshall, 26, Mount Uniacke, Nova Scotia # Gabriela Neda, 26, Caracas, Venezuela # Dawn Doucette, 41, Vancouver, British Columbia # Ruth Wigman, 31, St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador # Michael Robbins, 29, Vancouver, British Columbia Top Chef Healthy Showdown Top Chef Duels Top Chef Duels (Season 1) Work in progress. * Art Smith Vs. Kevin Gillespie - October 29, 2014 * Stephanie Izard Vs. Kristen Kish - October 22, 2014 * Jen Carroll Vs. Nyesha Arrington - October 15, 2014 * Dale Talde Vs. Tiffani Faison - October 8, 2014 * David Burke Vs. Takashi Yagihashi - October 1, 2014 * CJ Jacobson Vs. Stefan Richter - September 24, 2014 * Mike Isabella Vs. Antonia Lofaso - September 17, 2014 * Shirley Chung Vs. Brooke Williamson - September 10, 2014 * Richard Blais Vs. Marcel Vigneron - September 3, 2014 Category:Contestants Category:Lists